magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
X360 Issue 94
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in January 2013. Network Xbox 360's 20 most amazing statistics - 6 pages (6-11) 4 reasons why Phantom Pain is really Metal Gear Solid 5 - (12) Bad news is Molyneux's - (12) :Ex-Microsoft Game Studios chief's first Kickstarter looks shaky. Is Gearbox's Aliens: Colonial Marines a Gearbox title at all? - (13) :Including other notable outsourced titles Hot Topic - 2 pages (14-15) :Is it better for developers to stick with what they know or to take risks and try new things? (14) :Is Microsoft pricing itself out of the tablet market with Surface? (15) :Will Microsoft reveal new hardware before E3? (15) :Will Wii U's release have an impact on Microsoft's ongoing strategy? (15) Promises, promises... But will Tomb Raider deliver? - 2 pages (16-17) Rumour Mill - 2 pages (18-19) :Dragon Age III: Inquisition and others Horizon - 2 pages (20-21) :Gears of War: Judgment, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lost Planet 3, Crysis 3, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Previews GRID 2 - Dan Howdle - 8 pages (26-33) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rebecca Richards - 4 pages (34-37) BioShock: Infinite - Ben Biggs - 6 pages (38-43) Crysis 3 - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (44-45) Tomb Raider - David Scarborough - 6 pages (46-51) Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (52-53) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Jon Denton - 2 pages (54-55) Dark Souls II - Luke Albiges - 4 pages (56-59) Metal Gear Solid 5 - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (60-61) Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen - Luke Albiges - 2 pages (62-63) Far Out - 2 pages (64-65) :Aliens: Colonial Marines, Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist, Star Trek, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Patriots, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14, Defiance, Darkstalkers Resurrection, Metro: Last Light Features Games on Trial: Case 1: Modern games are too easy - 4 pages (66-69) 10 reasons you own the best console in the world - 4 pages (88-91) Reviews 'DLC:-' Community Firaxis Games: As long as mulitplayer, says XCOM designer - (94) Countdown to next gen? - (95) Interview: Chris Wynn, Senior Producer on Gears of War: Judgment - 2 pages (96-97) Indie Alternatives - 1 page (98) FineArt - 5 things we like about... Shank - 1 page (99) Recommended - 6 pages (104-109) Letters - 2 pages (110-111) And Finally... Off the Next-Gen radar - 2 pages (112-113) Free Gifts X360 Issue 94 DVD 0001.jpg|DVD X360 Issue 94 Book 0001.jpg|Achieve 4000 gamerscore book- 68 pages Other Credits Games Editor :Luke Albiges Designer :Kevin Kamal Sub Editor :Phil King Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Adam Barnes, Ben Biggs, Jon Denton, Ian Dransfield, Matt Edwards, Darran Jones, Robert Jones, Ryan King, Rebecca Richards, David Scarborough, Will Shum, Stephen Williams External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews